


Basking

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones calls him on his smugness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



"You're smug, for a walking computer," Bones grumbled at his current bed-partner.

"You are in error, for that would violate the lack of emotions you continue to ascribe to me," Spock pointed out. "Smug is a subsection of the emotions that lead to hubris, and such a fault would impede my function as executive officer of this ship, while additionally compromising the very tenets of my homeworld."

The doctor rolled his eyes heavenward, then lightly rested a hand on Spock's open palm, the only point where they actually touched now that they had recovered some from earlier. "Then what do you call it, that you are pleased as a cat in the cream over having distracted me from my birthday until it was actually over?"

"I believe, Leonard, I am _basking_ in my successful extrapolation of the cause of your ill-mood two days ago, and in the fact my methods have proven to be quite effective in containing further damage to your psyche caused by the illogical displeasure in a specific numbers of years being attained."

"Basking... well, you are a desert creature," Bones answered that, closing his eyes as Spock's fingers curled in his own.


End file.
